


Bother-in-Law

by Czaritsa (RomaStache)



Series: Red Velvet Reel [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings and Arguments, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Some Swearing, Spicyhoney - Freeform, They all get resolved tho!, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaStache/pseuds/Czaritsa
Summary: Step 1: Invite our older brothers over for breakfast, act natural so they don't suspect anything.Step 2: Serve them Red Velvet Pancakes and Coffee in '#1 Uncle' mugs and cleverly announce -'Don't flip out, you batter believe we're pregnant! (optional: side of eggs - we're eggspecting!)Step 3: Enjoy a delicious breakfast with family and have a cutesy story to tell Pancake in the future.Well, Stretch and Edge failed step 1. Time to improvise!?





	1. Step 1: FAILED

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Wake-Up Call!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996638/chapters/32229783)  
> All you really need to know about that story to understand this one: Spicyhoney does not taste as good as advertised, so Red Velvet is their 'approved' ship name.
> 
> Underfell Papyrus is Edge!  
> Underfell Sans is Red!  
> Underswap Papyrus is Stretch!  
> Underswap Sans is Blue!

It was another beautiful Saturday. Gold and red leaves were falling from the trees, birds were beginning to migrate south for warmer temperatures- two Sanses were looking at him suspiciously from either side of the kitchen table.  
  
  
Stretch considered himself a very relaxed guy, and took a quiet pride in being unflappable in the face of most challenges. But this simple family breakfast made him want to run away and not look back. He hoped he didn’t look as nervous (and sweaty) as he felt.  
  
  
“Are you ok?” He very nearly jumped out of his seat when Blue reached out to pat his arm gently, giving him that familiar look of brotherly concern.  
  
  
“I’m super!” Stretch gave his brother two huge thumbs up to emphasize his point.  
  
  
Blue smiled indulgently, unconvinced but letting him keep his dignity.

 

Red winced at the volume, looking at him suspiciously and offering no such mercy, “HATE surprises. Fuck ya on about, huh? Good? Bad?”  
  
  
Stretch gestured vaguely, cupping his chin with one hand in what he was hoping looked relaxed and cool. Given Red’s narrowing of his sockets, it was neither. “What- what makes you think that, Red? What indicators am I giving you that something is or has somewhat changed? And how do I stop giving these signals?” He gave Red the most dazzling smile he could muster.  
  
  
“Fer fuck’s sake-“ Red scraped his chair backwards noisily, making his way over to the stove and Edge. Who hadn’t said a word the entire time and had an unnecessarily large and growing stack of pancakes by his side.  
  
  
“Ey, cut the mime act, Bozo-“ He elbowed his way in front of the stove, forcing Edge to take a step back with an annoyed expression, “And spit it out! Or do I gotta beat it outta-“  
  
  
“Pancake!” Stretch blurted out, making jazzhands when he felt everyone’s eyes on him. “We’re having Pancake!”  
  
  
Red scowled, giving Edge a forceful shove and blocking a retaliatory spatula strike, baring all of his sharp teeth, “The hell ya do, huh? Why’s yer hubby actin’ weirder than usual? Didja fuckin’ kill someone?! Hittin’ n’ dustin’s _bad_ here, or ain’t ya learn nothin’ yet?!”  
  
  
“What?!” Blue was on Stretch in an instant, cupping his face and forcing him to look at him, “Oh my GOD, Papy! Love may be blind, but the neighbors and law enforcement are not! If Edge killed someone, and there was a valid reason like self-defense, then the courts will ultimately acquit him! And if you helped, why would you both be _stupid_ enough to stay in the first place they’d come looking for you?! Did you at least hide it-”  
  
  
“We’re fine! Edge didn’t kill anyone! It’s the complete, opposite, actually!“  
  
  
“Grave robbing?!" Blue gasped, "That’s _still_ illegal!”  
  
  
Stretch leaned forward so they were forehead to forehead, staring at Blue point blank, “No! One! Died! Nothing! Illegal! Red’s being an ass. Exclamation point.”  
  
  
Edge went from insulted to furious to in a matter of moments, squeezing his hand into such a tight fist that the spatula snapped in half. He took a deep, deep breath, giving Red a withering glare as he shoved one end of the spatula into the space between Red’s collarbone and neck.  
  
  
“His brother doesn’t understand your _piss poor excuse for humor!”_ He pushed Red away with his hip as the other monster started scrabbling with his clothes, trying to get the spatula out of his rib cage. Grabbing another spatula from the drawer, Edge daintily flipped the smoking pancake. He added, almost as an afterthought, “And Pancake is the unofficial nickname Stretch gave the baby.”  
  
  
Red spluttered indignantly, finally freeing his ribs from spatula debris. “ _Bastard!_ Ain’t enough yer-“  
  
  
He paused, finally registering the words and looking incredibly blank.  
  
  
“What ‘baby?’”  
  
  
Blue wasted no time in grabbing Stretch’s shirt and throwing it up, exchanging a glance with Red who hurried over... to stare at Stretch’s spine. They let out nearly identical sighs.  
  
  
“What-?” Red started to ask, scratching at his skull.  
  
  
Blue fixed Red with a disapproving stare, shaking a nagging finger at him, “There are appropriate and inappropriate jokes, and murder is highly _inappropriate_ , always! I know you and your brother have a very dark sense of humor, and can be very coarse with each other- but murder is not a joking matter, and should never be taken lightly! Don’t be so flippant! _“_  
  
  
Red looked completely flabbergasted, holding his hands up and backing all the way back to where Edge was still standing, bumping into the cabinet. “Uh, yeah, ok, Baby Blue. I’ll ‘member that.”  
  
  
“Good! Now, apologize to your brother!" Blue put his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "That’s very nasty slander to be spreading, and I actually believed you for a moment there!”  
  
  
Red turned to Edge, who had his arms crossed and was looking very smug. “I’m waiting for my apology for your highly offensive and inappropriate humor,” he teased, nimbly dodging a fist aimed at his kneecap.  
  
  
“The real _punchline_ , ya goddamn jackass, is he believed it!” Red winked at the word punchline, throwing a clumsy punch that Edge easily avoided, “Maybe if ya acted nice or talked sweet or somethin’-“  
  
  
“Shithead~” Edge cooed, cackling and sidestepping another of Red’s swipes. “My _beloved Dumbass_. My _one true Bastard._ Dearly beloved-“  
  
  
Blue turned to Stretch with a slightly horrified expression as Edge got progressively vulgar and creative. Red was still nominally trying to hit him, but was laughing too hard to do any damage when Edge finally did stop moving, crashing into his long legs. Stretch started to laugh himself.  
  
  
“Papyrus!” Blue’s voice took on that disappointed big brother tone, and Stretch saw Edge freeze and look the tiniest bit guilty. But Blue wasn’t looking at him, and Stretch shrank into his well-loved hoodie. “Don’t condone that kind of behavior! You shouldn’t joke about being pregnant either! It’s not-“  
  
  
“I agree with you one hundred percent, peace and love, bro” Stretch cut Blue off, grabbing his shoulders with barely contained excitement, “But it’s absolutely not a joke! We’re having a kid! Their nickname is Pancake!”  
  
  
Blue smiled and patted his hand, “That’s wonderful! I’m sure Pancake is going to be great, but you do have a tendency to... count all your chickens before they hatch, as they say. When-“  
  
  
“Blue- Sans-“ Stretch gave his brother another little shake, “I’m gonna be a dad! You’re gonna be an uncle! Red!”  
  
  
Red jumped when he was addressed, looking increasingly lost, “Uh, me?”  
  
  
“Yeah! You’re gonna be an uncle too!" Stretch was practically vibrating now, "Edge-“  
  
  
“I know,” Edge smiled wryly, turning off the stove and bringing the pan to the table, sliding the badly burnt pancake onto Red’s plate. He set the frying pan back in the sink, returning with the veritable platter of pancakes. “I’m the one who’s pregnant.”  
  
  
Red looked taken aback, before eyeing him head to toe skeptically. Edge said very pleasantly, “If either of you try to check, you will regret it _immensely_.”  
  
  
Red still looked unconvinced, asking doubtfully, “Ya sure y’ain’t just gettin’ fat? Hittin’ them pancakes too hard?”  
  
  
Edge rolled his eyes. “Skeletons don’t gain weight, jackass. If anyone’s getting fat here it’s-“  
  
  
“You?!” Blue was completely flabbergasted, eyes comically wide as he instinctively looked at Edge’s stomach. “You??”  
  
  
Edge, predictably, took complete offense.  
  
  
“Yes, _me!“_ Edge slammed the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table, ignoring the faint crack of broken porcelain as he turned to Blue combatively.

 

Blue was out of his chair in an instant, taking a step back. “C-calm down! I just thought-“  
  
  
Putting a hand on his hip, Edge gestured at himself haughtily, “Thought _what?_ I am in peak physical condition, excellent health, I have higher HP, ATK, and DEF, and I can easily defend myself even _without_ the use of my magic. I am the best, most logical choice!” With a contemptuous toss of his head, “Which I will happily demonstrate, _if you still have any doubts.”_  
  
  
“Why is it always this way with you?!” Blue  jumped up on the chair, now eye level with Edge.  
  
  
“You’re the one-“ Edge scoffed.  
  
  
“I’m not _trying_ to pick a fight! I wasn’t implying you weren’t capable or adequate or- or _whatever!_ That’s all you!” Edge took a step back, exchanging an unreadable look with Red as they both stared at Blue like he had grown another head. That only seemed to make Blue angrier, visibly vibrating with emotion and the beginnings of frustrated tears in his eyes. “I was just-“  
  
  
“Oh-“ Stretch was by his side in an instant, trying to pull him into a hug, “C’mon, Blue- Don’t-“  
  
  
“No!” Blue pushed him away, shaking his head as hot tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wiped at them miserably, “I just- I can’t- They’re _impossible!”_  
  
  
Blue hopped down from the chair and darted away, pushing Edge and Red aside as he fled deeper into the house, sniffling in a way that made Stretch’s soul clench painfully. He sighed, worrying at the back of his head in miserable consternation. “Well… great.”  
  
  
“Y’ain’t supposed to be such a _bitch_ till later, Boss,” Red elbowed him in the hip, hard, causing Edge to move away with a pained grunt. “What the _fuck,_ man?!”  
  
  
“Me?!" Edge gestured at the door in clear agitation, "He’s the one asking what right and qualifications I have-“  
  
  
Red shoved him again before he could finish that justification, making him take a step back to keep his balance. Edge let out an angry snarl, pushing Red away and getting into a more combat-ready stance. “Watch it, asshole!”  
  
  
Red responded with a guttural growl, “Ain’t what he was doin’ and ya _damn well knew that!_ Can’t believe _I_ gotta school _you_ on playin’ nice with the softies!”  
  
  
Stretch looked between them, and the door where Blue fled, with a growing sense of helplessness and alarm.  
  
  
“Fuck ya still here for, huh?” Red turned towards him, looking angry, “I ain’t gonna do nothin’!”  
  
  
“Red couldn’t hurt me, even if he tried!” Edge gave him a withering glare, “I can deal with _my brother_ just fine on my own!”  
  
  
Well, Edge had told him he had essentially been raised by Red, and both monsters had moved into his universe at the same time. If Red was going to kill him, he’d have done it by now, right? If he could do it? And Fell wouldn’t get his kitchen all dusty, right?  
  
  
The Fell brother bristled at his indecision, so Stretch held up his hands as he backed into the hallway. He couldn’t see where Blue had gone, but if his instincts were right... He made a beeline to the guest bedroom.


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swap brother have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out my Blue, so I hope y'all like him. :'D  
> I realize I make these characters talk a whole lot, but I really love conversations and character interactions. I hope you do too!

Stretch paused just outside the open door, wondering if he should knock. The shouting from the kitchen seemed to have increased in volume, and there was a clatter of something being knocked over.   
  


After a little more deliberation, Stretch closed the door softly behind him as he made his way to the closet. He sat down cross legged, listening to the muffled sniffling with an unfamiliar feeling of helplessness. He wasn’t used to being on this side.   
  
  
“Knock, knock,” he said quietly.    
  
  
He heard some shuffling from the other side of the door,  _ “Go away, _ Papy! I don’t want to talk!”   
  
  
“Olive.”   
  
  
“I just need to get this out of my system,” Blue insisted, sounding annoyed, “In peace!”   
  
  
“Olive you.”   
  
  
There was no response. Stretch sighed, pulling his knees to his chest with a huff. He could be stubborn too.   
  
  
“Knock knock.”  
  
  
No answer, but at least Blue seemed to have stopped crying. Or at least was muffling it more successfully.    


  
“Police.”   


  
After a long silence, when Stretch was about to say the punchline, small and wearily, “Police who?”  
  
  
“Police talk to me, Magnificent Sansy.”  
  
  
Stretch heard a watery chuckle, and something in his soul clenched painfully. “Mwe heh heh. You still remember that childish nickname?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Stretch leaned back on his hands, “The Magnificent Sansy read me a bedtime story every night when I was little. The Magnificent Sansy soothed every nightmare, even when I was too old to still wake up screaming. The Magnificent Sansy has always been there for me-“  
  
  
“But you don’t need the Magnificent Sansy anymore. You haven’t needed him for a long time.” Blue finally opened the closet door, stepping out with a sigh as he dabbed some tissues under his eyes. “Wait, that’s not fair, sorry-”  
  
  
“Don’t be,” Stretch didn’t let him finish, opening his arms wide in an obvious invitation for a hug. “And that’s not true- I need my super cool big brother right now.”  
  
  
Blue rushed into his arms, tucking himself under his chin and barely wrapping his arms around the broad chest. Stretch remembered a time when their roles were reversed. When Blue seemed like the strongest, biggest monster in the whole universe.   
  
  
“What’s wrong, big bro?” Stretch rested his chin on Blue’s skull, “What’s got you so worked up?”  
  
  
“Nothing serious,” Blue scrubbed at the remaining tear tracks, listening to the faint beat of his brother’s soul. “I’m just being ridiculous and sensitive-“  
  
  
“So is Edge,” Stretch patted Blue’s back, letting out a soft sigh, “I don’t get why he’s acting like this. When we first found out, he was so excited- he started making lists and all these plans. Then I mentioned we should tell you guys and get Undyne to check everything out, and he just... I don’t know.”  
  
  
Blue was quiet, so Stretch continued, frowning at the wall, “He’s like antsy and aggressive at the same time. I was wondering if it’s due to his magic levels, like his body’s still adjusting and that’s making him more touchy… but it seems more conscious than mood swings. I was wondering if it’s a Fell thing, like, he doesn’t feel safe or... something? But that can’t be right either-“  
  
  
“Do you think it’s me?” Blue asked quietly, worrying at the bandana around his neck, “Did he think I would disapprove, and… do something?”  
  
  
“I don’t think so,” Stretch shifted slightly, a note of trepidation in his voice, “Do... you? Disapprove?”  


  
“Of course not,” now Blue was patting Stretch’s back, shifting so he was sitting on the floor next to his brother instead, “If you’re happy and this is something you both want, then I think it’s wonderful.  I’m _ happy _ for both of you, and I approve one hundred percent.”   


  
Stretch nodded, looking relieved, and they lapsed into companionable silence. Stretch spoke up suddenly, “He didn’t want to tell Red either. So I don’t think it’s you- or just you, anyway. Maybe it  _ is _ just a case of the nerves.”  
  
  
“Well, this _ is _ kind of nerve-wracking,” Blue agreed, “And Edge and Red are still getting used to the way we do things in this universe. As much as they try to pretend everything is fine, I think they still have a hard time getting out of that ‘Fell’ mindset. I can’t imagine having a child in that horrible place is easy, and Edge is probably unconsciously thinking along  _ those _ lines.”  
  
  
“You think so?” Stretch pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs as he rested his head against Blue’s shoulder. Blue rubbed his back, starting to nod before shrugging instead.   


  
“Well, I don’t know for sure, but based on the way Red acts at home sometimes...” Blue sighed, looking annoyed. ”He hoards food under his bed, and he has the schedules for all the neighbors memorized. When one of them switches it up, he gets incredibly anxious and aggressive. It’s gotten a lot better over time, but he still has his bad days. I don’t think he’s ever completely comfortable or relaxed.”  
  
  
“Edge too.” Blue looked at him meaningfully, rubbing his back in big circles, “I... sometimes I worry that it’s not that he’s adjusted and doing better. He’s just getting better at hiding it. But this is too depressing. This was supposed to be a fun and happy day, you know? So...”  
  
  
Stretch looked around the room for inspiration, trying to think of a new topic. Nothing stood out much- ever since Red moved out, it was a pretty simple guest room.  
  
  
“Say,” he sat up, remembering snatches of an old conversation, “Didn’t you claim this arrangement with Red was only temporary? That he could stay with you until he found someplace else? It’s been like a year, bro. Housing market that bad?”  
  
  
Blue laughed, “Well! Since you moved out, I have an extra room I don’t use. It’s economically wise to continue rooming together. Red’s jokes are vulgar and he swears like a sailor but... it’s not too bad. And I don’t think he’s ready to tackle living in a completely different universe on his own. We are technically family now, after all, so I couldn’t send him off in good conscience. Not without knowing he’d be ok on his own, you know?”  
  
  
Stretch hummed pensively, “He certainly doesn’t seem to be eager to leave, either.”  
  
  
“I think…” Blue mused, “It’s because we’re fulfilling each other’s needs.”  
  
  
Stretch’s eyes became comically wide, shaking Blue, hard, _“All_ of them?! Are you two-?? _No way! Noooooo waaaay!!_ Opposites attract, eh?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively despite not having any.  
  
  
Blue’s entire face flushed bright blue in mortification, shoving his brother away as he jumped up to his feet. He started pacing restlessly, “No! Ew! Not like _that!_ NEVER like that! EVER! Gross, euggggh- I think I might actually be sick-“  
  
  
“Wait, wait-“ Stretch scrambled for the trash can on the other side of the room, flopping on the bed and holding it out. “Use this! Edge has gotten really unpredictable morning sickness lately, so we’ve got one of these in every room now!”  
  
  
Blue took the trash can, shook out the few pieces of trash onto the floor, and promptly put it over Stretch’s head. His brother seemed surprised, but didn’t remove it. Stretch rested his chin on his fist, looking like a ridiculous pinup model.  
  
  
“You’re so dumb.” Blue still ended up laughing.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Stretch’s voice had an echo-like quality, “I shouldn’t have teased. I know it’s not like that…. right?”  
  
  
“We’re more like two empty-nesters who miss the chaos and bustle of before. I... it’s... very quiet without you, Papy,” Blue admitted quietly, looking at Stretch with a melancholy smile he knew he couldn’t see, “I never thought I’d say this, but I _kind of_ miss your messes. It’s absolutely not the same with Red, but... It’s nice to have someone to look after again, as infuriating as he can be. It gives me something to do.  
  
  
“I’m really excited about Pancake! I can’t wait to teach them how to make their eyelights form different shapes! Uncle Blue will _always_ be up for babysitting! I can’t wait to meet them!” Stretch took the bucket off of his head, but Blue’s smile was sunny and excited, “Oh, oh, but before that, you have to let me know when you two need some help around here! I know how Edge likes to keep house, and I know _you_ aren’t going to do it, you lazybones! He’s managing fine _now_ , but! We’ll see how long that lasts!”  
  
  
Stretch had a feeling there was more to this story, but he didn’t want to push too hard either. Before he could make up his mind, Blue stood up and dusted off his pants, gesturing towards the hallway.   
  
  
“Thank you, Papy! I feel a lot better. Nothing like a good talk with your super cool little brother to sort out these pesky feelings, eh?”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have a little brother,” Stretch deadpanned, standing up and putting the trashcan back on the floor, “But I can confirm its 100% effective with magnificent big brothers too.” He winked.  
  
  
Blue shook his head fondly, “You goofball. Let’s get back to the kitchen and make sure everything and everyone is still in one piece. I need to apologize to Edge.”  
  
  
Stretch sighed, walking through the small pile of trash still on the floor as he followed his brother into the hallway. He kept a questioning gaze on Blue’s back, stopping just outside the doorway leading into the kitchen, saying quietly, “Edge too. He was- he needs to apologize too.”  
  
  
Blue stopped, looking over his shoulder quizzically, “It’s ok. He’s kind of dealing with a lot right now, and he just lashed out because he thought he was being attacked. I should have been clearer. He and Red have very strong personalities, too. I get it-“  
 _  
  
“No,”_ Stretch took the lead now, putting a hand on Blue’s shoulder and guiding him into the kitchen. “They’re both assholes and they know it. Edge can’t keep doing this. Not to you.”  
  
  
He cleared his throat, calling out loudly, “Hey, Edge-“  
  
  
Edge was sitting on the floor by the trashcan, head pillowed on his arms, while Red was at the kitchen sink... brushing his teeth? Stretch immediately sank to his knees next to his husband, lightly rubbing his back and murmuring encouragement. Blue walked over to Red, staring at the half empty bottle of mouthwash in consternation.   
  
  
“Usually vulgar language is punished with soap, not toothpaste,” Blue raised his browbones, “What did you _say?!”_  
  
  
“Nothin’!” Red spoke through a mouthful of toothpaste, spitting into the kitchen sink with a defensive shrug. “We arguin’ like we do, belch in his face, an’ he’s runnin’ fer the bathroom like it’s goddamn Gyftmas mornin’!”  
  
  
“Ew, gross! That’s enough to make __anyone sick!”  
  
  
“Ain’t nothin’ new, been doin’ that since his bratty bone days- he’s immune! But then he’s handin’ me all this stuff sayin’ my breath is makin’ him sick. Think he’s bein’ an ass ‘til he nearly upchucks on my shoes!”  
  
  
Red muttered something under his breath, downing the rest of the mouth was and gargling loudly, wiping his mouth with a grimace. “A’ight, ya fuckin’ diva- that better?” For all the bravado and venom, he looked anxious, scowling at Edge and playing with the zipper on his coat.  
  
  
Red flinched when Blue put a gentle hand on his shoulder, glaring at him suspiciously. Blue spoke softly, as though to a frightened animal, “It’s probably all the mustard you’ve eaten. It’s pretty strong, and uh-“ Blue paused, trying to think of the most sensitive way of phrasing it, “Edge is...more...... um?”  
  
  
“Yeah!” Stretch smiled brightly, keeping one arm around Edge’s shoulders and looking at Blue gratefully, “Pancake’s suddenly taking up a huge part of your magic, so you body needs to adjust in a lot of ways to compensate- one of those ways appears to be a sensitivity to mustard! Seems like Pancake doesn’t like it very much.”  
  
  
Edge finally looked up, and despite an obvious pallor to his bones, grinned,  “Truly, my child.”  
  
  
Blue wasn’t sure it really worked that way, but if it made Edge feel better, then... Stretch helped Edge to his feet, guiding him over the closest chair. He was starting to look much better, and Red relaxed significantly. He kept his post by the sink warily, however, reluctant to get too close. Stretch seemed to feel sorry for him, going over to lean against the counter with him.  
  
  
“Here, drink this- slowly, in sips,” Edge looked back, surprised, when Blue brought him a glass of water, accepting it with an unplaceable emotion. He ran his finger along the rim of the glass a few times, not looking up even when Red cleared his throat loudly.  
  
  
“Boss.”  
  
  
Edge shifted, pointedly looking away before turning to look Blue in the eye.  


  
“I’m... sorry.” Edge opened and shut his mouth as though he wanted to say something else.   


  
Blue waited patiently for him to continue, but Red started moving his hand impatiently, “Why? C’mon, use ‘em big boy words.”  
  
  
Edge scowled, crossing his arms and looking sullen. That was actually kind of cute. Blue hoped his poker face was more convincing than it felt.  
  
  
“It was... bad... to lash out,” Edge sounded awkward and unsure, looking to Stretch in an obvious plea for assistance. Stretch only smiled and made a little heart with his hands. “I... expected and was prepared to be berated and questioned,” Edge glared pointedly at Red, who just rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t think it’d come from _you.”_  
  
  
Edge sunk further into his chair in obvious embarrassment, but he didn’t look as put out as before.  
  
  
“Berated?” Blue sighed heavily. “Can we talk? Honestly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah! Thank you very much for your lovely reviews and kudos!


	3. Eye to Eye, Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Edge have a heart to heart and start seeing eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucking fanon Blueberry with my own Blue- his signature dish is Mac'n'Cheese, NOT tacos! It's still a pasta dish, but if you said your favorite pasta is mac'n'cheese, you'd get disgust and disdain. It's perfect! :'D

The kitchen suddenly felt too quiet. Stretch and Red couldn’t seem to decide what to do, looking between themselves and everything else with palpable unease.  
  
  
Edge regarded him carefully, as though looking for an ulterior motive. Blue shifted impatiently, clearing his throat as he tried again, “Talk. You know, without all of this posturing?”  
  
  
“Only if _you_ drop the niceties and fake politeness.”  
  
  
Blue wanted to be offended at the implication, but nodded, “I’ll do my best.”  
  
  
Edge tilted his head towards the opposite end of the table, waiting until Blue sat down. He put his hands out on the table, fingers splayed to make his lack of a weapon obvious, “Then so shall I.”  
  
  
Blue tried to get his thoughts in order, tenting his hands as he regarded the skeleton sitting across from him carefully. Edge stared back, expression carefully neutral but clearly waiting for him to start. Well, no helping it- they’d have to meet each other halfway. Blue sighed, putting his palms on the table, facing up.   
  
  
_“Ballsy,”_ Red sounded impressed.  
  
  
“Should we go?” Stretch rubbed at his neck, “We can watch soccer or something, right?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Red played with his zipper, “That the one ya kick or throw? Love sportsball shit. So fuckin’ sporty.”  
  
  
Blue saw Edge’s mouth quirk slightly before he smoothed his expression, still watching him calmly.   
  
  
“If you’d like,” Blue finally said when it was clear Edge wasn’t going to say anything, giving his brother a small smile, “We’ll call you if we need you.”  
  
  
“Ok,” Stretch put a hand on Blue’s skull affectionately, sharing a look with Edge before leaving. Red trailed after, sticking his tongue out, “Gentle-like, yeah?”  
  
  
Edge narrowed his eyes but said nothing, glowering at an unfortunate shaker of salt before neutralizing his expression and staring right back at Blue.  
  
  
“Do you hate me?!” Blue finally blurted out, leaning on the table, “Do you just not like me as a person? Is it related to Papy or-“  
  
  
“I don’t hate you,” Edge cut in, “Overall, I don’t dislike you, either. However, you can be meddlesome, inadvertently encourage Stretch’s worse habits, and disingenuous-“  
__  
  
“Disingenuous?!” Blue tried very hard not to let any of that bother him- he had asked for honesty after all, “When have I ever lied to _you?!”_  
  
  
“From the moment Stretch first introduced me as his lover,” Edge kept his tone civil and calm, although there was underlying frustration, “You have _tried_ to act welcoming and be supportive of his unconventional choice, which I can understand and do appreciate, truly- but you don’t trust me. I don’t understand why you try to act like you do. I would consider that disingenuous, but perhaps here it’s just ‘polite.’”  
  
  
“It’s not that I don’t _trust_ you, Edge! It’s just that Papy’s my little brother, and he has a tendency to think with his heart instead of his head. You can’t blame me for being a little overprotective. I just want to make sure-“  
  
  
“I don’t know what you want from me,” Edge sounded weary, “You ask for honesty, but don’t listen to it. I did not want to alter this status quo- you did.”  
  
  
“Ok, ok,” Blue rubbed at his skull, willing away all his frustration, “I get what you’re saying- and you’re right. I guess I don’t really trust you-“  
  
  
“Understandable,” Edge cut in quickly, “ I come from an environment where violence  is the culture, and I have an LV and EXP that testify to my capabilities. I could easily kill your brother,  either on purpose or on accident, and there is nothingyou could do to stop me. You might not even know for several days-“  
  
  
“If this is a bid to increase my trust in you,” Blue’s voice was hard, giving Edge a piercing look that he felt in his very soul. As though Blue could see all of his sins, an unpleasant shudder involuntarily ran down his spine. “It’s not working. **Stop it. Now.”**  
  
  
Edge slammed his fist down on the table, startling Blue enough to break his concentration and end the suffocating feeling, “I have _always_ had the ability and capability to kill your brother. From the day I met him to this very moment, this has _never_ changed. The only thing that has changed is _your_ explicit awareness of the situation. You can’t know my intentions, but I would have assumed my _actions_ have made them exceedingly clear.”  
  
  
Blue smiled a little sadly, looking at Edge as if seeing him in a new light, “I understand. I guess _my_ actions have given you the wrong impression up to this point.”  
  
  
Edge sighed, “I wouldn’t be in _this_ position,” He gestured at his stomach, then at Blue, “Or _this_ one if I did not **_want _** to be in them. Intent is at the core of everything a monster does. Intent _is_ a monster’s soul.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry. I never… realized. But I think your missing a key piece! Intent and actions are important, but so are justifications and explanations! ” Blue nodded in self-assurance, “You told me this because you want me to understand you better! You think the benefits outweigh the costs.”  
  
  
Edge shifted uncomfortably, “I... suppose.”  
  
  
“So where do we go from here?” Blue leaned back in his chair, looking at Edge inquisitively, “We both care about Papy in our own different ways, and it’s safe to say we both want what’s best for him and to see him happy.”  
  
  
Edge nodded, hesitantly, clearing his throat, “He... thinks very highly of you, so...”  
  
  
“You too!” Blue beamed at him, “I don’t think we should get along _just_ for his sake, though- now that I think about it, we don’t really know each other very well, do we? It’s actually super embarrassing that I don’t know so many basic things about my own brother-in-law! So, let’s start over on the same page.”  
  
  
Blue hopped down from his chair, holding out his hand, “We know each other- my name is Sans, but you call me Blue! My favorite color is red, my favorite food is Mac'n'Cheese, and my favorite shape is the star!”  
  
  
Edge stared at the offered hand, shaking his head incredulously but taking it in a firmly, “Edge. Red. Not pancakes. I don’t know.”  
  
  
“Ahhhhh, Papy’s gotten excited over Pancake and keeps making them, huh?” Blue snickered, giving Edge a sympathetic look, “He’s always had these food phases. He had a dinosaur oatmeal phase in high school where that was all he ate for like 3 solid months. I’m not sure how he can still stand the stuff, because that incident left _me_ scarred and I didn’t even eat it!”  
  
  
Edge laughed, really laughed, and Blue realized it was the first time he heard that sound. It was really nice.   
  
  
“Um, hey,” Blue sighed, worrying his bandana, “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I was just…  really surprised. Completely blindsided.”  
  
  
Edge looked at him oddly, “If I held grudges against family, Red would be dust.”  
  
  
Family, huh? Blue brightened immediately, resting his chin on his hands, “I just had no idea! How long have you two been considering kids?”  
  
  
“Ah…” Edge looked away, drumming his fingers on the table almost nervously, “I have been upfront since our engagement about my... expectations for the future. Even so, Pancake- I mean, the baby was... unplanned.”  
  
  
Blue nodded encouragingly, “Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome?”  
  
  
“On my end, at least.” Edge hesitated, looking over Blue’s head at the doorway and the faint murmur of the tv coming from the living room. He leaned forward, asking very quietly, “Is this... something... he’s always wanted... too?”  
  
  
“Hmm,” Blue didn’t know Edge could look so insecure, eyeing the doorway as though Stretch and Red would barrel in at any moment. As much as he was wracking his brain, however, nothing stuck out to him. “Not that I can remember. Sorry.”  
  
  
Something in his soul clenched painfully as Edge leaned back in his chair, feigning indifference but unconsciously resting his hand on the imperceptible swell of magic. “I see. Well, no matter-“  
  
  
“But!” Blue jumped up on the chair, leaning as far across the table he could to grasp Edge’s other hand resting on the table. Edge seemed startled, reflexively snatching his hand back and scooting his chair back hard enough to cause the table to shake.  
  
  
Blue managed to keep his balance, barely, and gave Edge a reassuring fist pump instead, continuing with vigor, “That doesn’t mean it’s not something he wants _now!_ He didn’t talk about marriage when he was younger, and look at him now! Very happy! Plans change anyway! If there’s one thing I know about Papy, _really_ well, it’s that he will let you know if he really, really _doesn’t_ want to do something. Ask him to pick up his socks.”  
  
  
Edge grimaced.   
  
  
“Exactly! I think, at this point, you know him better than I do, anyway! So trust your heart- but more importantly, trust him!”  
  
  
“What do you...” Edge trailed off.  
  
  
“You’re jealous!” Edge sat up ramrod straight, sockets widening in realization, “Stretch hasn’t kept up with you as much because he’s been spending most of his time with me. _Of course,_ I understand now.”  
  
  
“That’s not true!” Blue flinched and pulled back, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he sat down heavily, “I mean, yes, he’s absolutely terrible at keeping in contact unless I’m hounding him- and he forgets to tell me important things until much later. But I know and respect-“  
  
  
Edge held his hand up, cutting Blue off, “No. I spoke my mind- you speak yours.”  
  
  
“Fine!” Blue slammed his hands on the table, pushing his chair back as he stood back up abruptly, “I’m a little jealous- mostly I’m hurt!”   
  
  
Blue started pacing the length of the kitchen, “I’ve looked after Papy ever since he was just a baby bones, so I’ve been there for all of his major milestones- first days of school, plays and extracurricular events, graduations, everything! Maybe it’s unrealistic of me, but I was kind of hoping he’d keep me in the loop for these future milestones too!  
  
  
“But all of these milestones have just been with _you!”_ Blue refused to let frustration and resentment create anymore tears, “And I’ve only heard about them as an afterthought or second-hand. I admit, I thought it was your doing, since you always told your brother directly, but...”  
  
  
Edge put a hand to his chin, considering, “No, it was never my intention to exclude you. I just assumed-“  
  
  
“Nope!” He said with faux cheer, hugging himself with a shaky sigh, still pacing, “I didn’t know he was seeing you until _two years_ into your relationship! I didn’t know he proposed until he asked me offhand for advice on how to get you to accept this actual ring instead of the toy one he gave you... And I didn’t find out you two eloped until he put that picture up on his Undernet account! And do you know how I found out about it? Undyne came asking me for details about you, Edge! If she hadn’t pulled up her account and shown me the picture and the post then and there, __I would have never known! And now-“  
  
  
Blue jumped when he heard Stretch’s voice behind him, “I didn’t tell you about the baby until several weeks in, and that’s probably the last future milestone for a while.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support! <3 Your comments and kudos make me so happy, and keep me motivated! Thank you so much!!!


	4. All's Well, End's Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ends up on the same page, and they finally have breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hghhhhhh, sorry for the abrupt ending but I wasn't sure how to stop. I'm in final's week so my brain is kinda frying lol. I am satisfied enough with it, and I hope you are too!

“Blue… Look, I’m sorry-”  
  
  
“You weren't supposed to hear that! No, don’t apologize-”  
  
  
“Have you been listening in this entire time?” Edge looked annoyed, giving Stretch and then Red a sharp look.  
  
  
“Ya both fuckin’ suck at volume control,” Red muttered sulkily, shuffling behind the other set of arguing brothers to reclaim his seat, about to put his feet on the table before Edge yanked his chair away. “Don’t you _dare!”  
  
  
_ Red stared him straight in the eye as he dropped his feet heavily on his lap instead. Edge let out an uncomfortable oof, reflexively shielding his stomach with a hand and a warning glare.  
  
  
“Relax, Mama Bear,” Red winked, folding his hands behind his head and looking incredibly relaxed, “I ain’t gonna hurt my own. Gotta have _someone_ carry on my glorious legacy, since ya let me down.”  
  
  
Edge crossed his arms, looking dubious but surprisingly not throwing Red off immediately, “I hope you’re not referring to that _disgusting_ stand in Heatstroke where you used to sell frozen bog water as ‘organic’ popsicles.”  
  
  
“Everyone’s got a hustle,” Red winked, “Either ya take advantage of, or ya get taken advantage of. Econ 101. Gotta make sure the brat ain’t end up a softie like his Papa.”  
  
  
Both Fell monsters tuned back in when Stretch’s voice rose an octave in obvious agitation, _“You’re my big brother!_ How could you even _think_ I’d cut you out of my life?!”  
  
  
“I….” Blue sighed, straightening his spine and looking determined, “I can’t help my feelings, but I _can_ choose how I act on them. I’m sorry for making you feel bad about eloping. You’re an adult, entitled to your privacy and autonomy. You don’t need to explain yourself to me, or even inform me of your decisions.”  
  
  
“Saaans,” Stretch’s voice took on a distinctive whine that made him sound several years younger, “ It’s fine! We’re fine! You don’t need to-”  
  
  
“It’s not fine! And I do!” Blue looked equal parts frustrated and determined, “You’re my little brother! I love you!  And I want you to know I support you!”  
  
  
“I know that! I love you too! You do!” Stretch rubbed at his face, “What- Why are you doing this?”  
  
  
“I want to make it up to you both! I feel terrible for making Edge think I disliked him and making you worry I was mad at you, or that I somehow didn’t approve of you being together! So, what can I do?”  
  
  
Stretch shrugged helplessly, “I just want everything to go back to normal-”   
  
  
“In our home universe,” Edge cut in smoothly, voice low and considering, “Slights and grievances can be settled with a fight, or an appropriate gift.”  
  
  
“A _gift?”_ Blue looked surprised, “Like a cake or a giftcard?”  
  
  
“More like a severed body part. Perhaps ‘penance’ is a more accurate term. For minor grievances, a finger would suffice,” Edge held up a pinky, “For major grievances, perhaps a hand.” He held up the rest of his fingers, before putting them down to drum on the table thoughtfully, “We had detailed metrics on the appropriate amount of dust, and depending on the monster, they might even use a scale. I can’t quite recall the exact weight, but I _do_ have a baking scale somewhere…”  
  
  
Blue blanched, eyes wide. Red brought his fist down on Edge’s skull with a scowl, “Knock it off, Chucklefuck. Ain’t ya s’posed to be buds now?”  
  
  
“Gentle,” Stretch called out half-heartedly, looking uneasy. Edge rubbed at his head, but seemed otherwise unaffected.  
  
  
Red gave a beleaguered sigh, stuffing his hands in this pockets. “‘N ya wonder **why** he’s afraid yer gonna kill Honey.”  
  
  
Edge shrugged almost coyly, staring at Blue with unnerving intensity, “We’ve moved _beyond_ that, haven’t we?”  
  
  
Blue squared his shoulders, nodding firmly, “Right! I...” He faltered, “You’ve never purposely hurt me or Papy, and you have no reason to start doing so now! I trust you, and will gladly give you whatever penance-gift you want!”  
  
  
Edge looked absolutely delighted, turning to Red while gesturing to Blue proudly, “Why can’t _you_ be more like that?”   
  
  
“I ain’t deal in no open-ended promises,” Red muttered darkly, holding his hands out and , “S’too much power to give nobody. Hope ya know what ya doin’, Baby Blue.”  
  
  
Stretch looked concerned, placing his hands on Edge’s shoulders in obvious discomfort, _“Edge._ Babe. _Please_ don’t mutilate my big brother.”  
  
  
“I think the _most_ suitable gift you could offer us,” Edge paused dramatically, curling his fingers under his chin as he leaned on the table, “Is planning, organizing, and implementing the customary pre-birthday party.”  
  
  
Blue looked very blank. Red rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed even as he smiled, muttering fondly, “Dramatic _bastard.”  
  
  
_ “A… what?” Blue looked confused. “I don’t… know what that is…”  
  
  
“You mean the baby shower?” Stretch rubbed his neck, “Ah, you don’t-“  
  
  
Red made a face, “ _Shower?!_ What kinda bullshit?”  
  
  
Blue brightened considerably. “Oh! A baby shower? It’s a human event! It has nothing to do with showers, bathtubs, or even water! Edge put it best- it’s like a pre-birthday party, where the expecting human gets together with friends and family to celebrate the baby right before they’re born! They play games and stuff, it’s really fun and nice!”  
  
  
Red looked even more confused, looking at Edge suspiciously, “You _want_ that??”  
  
  
Edge let out a tense breath as though bracing himself for something unpleasant, “Stretch does. I didn’t want a wedding, so we eloped- it’s only fair I concede this.”  
  
  
Stretch laughed, somehow managing to sound surprised, pleased, and reluctant, “I will admit getting together with friends and family to celebrate Pancake before things get too crazy sounds really nice. But it’s just a thought. I don’t want to strongarm you into anything-“  
  
  
Edge ignored him, turning to Blue expectantly, “You have experience with this?”  
  
  
“Yes!” Blue tried to keep his voice even, but couldn’t help the excited undercurrent, “A good human friend of mine, Santiago, had one last year for his wife! They invited me because I had a similar reaction, mwe heh heh,” He giggled, stars starting to form in his eyes, “I can ask him for some tips and ideas, and throw the best one!”  
  
  
He coughed, forcing down his excitement, “But only if that’s what _you both_ want. No pressure or hard feelings otherwise.”  
  
  
“Excellent. Then I leave it entirely in your capable hands- with Stretch’s assistance,” Edge stood up, throwing Red’s legs off of his lap and forcing the chair backwards. Red tumbled to the floor with a loud curse. “The only other person who _must_ be there is Red. Anyone else is entirely your choice and relation to you.“  
  
  
“Fuckin’ suck,” Red groused as he got to his feet, dusting himself off and glaring at Edge’s back as he made his way over to the oven, “What the hell ever. If ya think I’m gonna behave fer ya, ain’t no fuckin’ way. Gonna embarrass ya ‘n the hubby real good, don’t think I won’t.”  
  
  
“Are you sure about this, Edge?” Stretch worried at the hem of his hoodie, looking at him anxiously.  
  
  
“Yes,” Edge replied with finality, “Provided you both keep it a reasonable.”  
  
  
Blue’s eyelights lit up in stars, “Ok! Usually baby showers are right before the baby is born-“  
  
  
Stretch glanced back to make sure Edge was still fiddling with the oven and reheating the veritable mountains of pancakes, mouthing ‘no’ emphatically. Blue seemed confused until Red, rolling his eyes, made a big x with his arms.  
  
  
“Buuuut I’m thinking, in our case, sooner is better! It can be like a little formal announcement ceremony! Angel knows Undyne can’t keep a secret to save her life, so everyone’s going to know as soon as you give her the ok. How did you manage to keep her from blabbing in the first place?”  
  
  
“Well~” Stretch rolled his l’s, “It’s easy when she doesn’t know.”  
  
  
Blue smiled blankly, blinking and tilting his head in obvious confusion, “What do you mean ‘she doesn’t know?’ Is there another doctor that specializes in monster magic?”  
  
  
Stretch shook his head, tenting his hands and starting tactfully, “We wanted to make sure you heard it from us directly, without it getting spoiled. But! Now that you know, that’s the next thing on the to-do list, right?”  
  
  
Edge finally stepped away from the oven, closing the door and leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms, face purposefully inscrutable as he studiously examined his broken spatula.  
  
  
“Right, Edge?”  
  
  
Red chuckled and didn’t look the least bit surprised, head pillowed on his arms as he sat on a free chair backwards, “Y’ain’t no baby bones no more, Boss- ya gotta go. No ifs, and, or buts ‘bout it.”  
  
  
Edge glowered at him, throwing both pieces in the trash can loudly. He didn’t say anything, pointedly looking at the timer. Red watched him with a feigned nonchalance, still speaking with that oddly soothing tone, “‘Cause ya know jackshit ‘bout pre-natal care. ‘N ya suck at takin’ care of yourself. ‘N If y’ain’t careful, poor lil’ Pancake-“  
  
  
“I heard you the first time!” He snapped, obviously annoyed, finally looking back, “Yes. I know. I am going. _Fuck off!”_  
  
  
Red clicked his tongue disapprovingly, wagging a finger in obvious rebuke, “Language, sweetheart. Ain’t want yer brat swearin’ like a fuckin’ sailor, do ya?”  
  
  
“You **_miserable-“_** Edge positively bristled, but cut himself off mid-retort as the timer finally went off behind him. He gave Red a nasty look, turning to yank the tray out and place it on top of the oven, slamming the door forcefully. He busied himself with moving the pancakes to a smaller plate, grumbling under his breath.  
  
  
“You don’t want to go to the doctor?” Stretch had assumed that Edge’s reluctance was directly related to their brothers. He would have never guessed it had to do with the _doctor_. The only time Undyne was actually intimidating was when she felt her favorite idol group was being insulted.  
  
  
“...No.” Edge’s shoulders remained stiff and unyielding, a clear sign of discomfort, “No, I do not.”  
  
  
“Back home,” Red drummed his fingers on the table, “Ya only went if ya ain’t got no other choice- yer dustin’ on the brink of Fallin’ Down. ‘Cause y’ain’t got nothin’ to lose, even if they fuck it all up, which theys just as likely to do. Cures **worse** sometimes.” He turned his head toward Edge and scratched just under his eye discreetly, giving Stretch a meaningful look.  
  
  
“So if you have a lot to lose...” Stretch looked stricken, trailing off meaningfully. Edge made sure to jostle the tray against the burner, making a hideous screech that had everyone flinching.  
  
  
“Don’t give me that look,” he started testily, turning around with the warmed pancakes in one hand and a fist on his hip. Edge looked like he wanted to slam this plate down too, but put it down very, very gently. “I _survived_ , and I got _even_ , and I will fulfill my parental obligations and responsibilities. That’s _all_ that matters. ”  
  
  
Blue handed his plate over quickly, overly-eager to change the direction of this conversation. “Right! You don’t even need to worry about that here! It’s completely different!”  
  
  
“Yeah!” Stretch was grateful for the topic change, handing him Red’s plate next. “Doc Undyne’s a good friend, and she’s a real pro at what she does. She’ll take good care of you and Pancake. And I’ll be right there with you! You don’t need to worry about a thing, Babe.”  
  
  
“Who’s worried?” Edge sounded dismissive, but handed him his plate back, “Your platitudes are pointless.”  
  
  
Stretch and Blue exchanged a knowing smile.  
  
  
“Yer still smilin’,” Red pointed out helpfully, resting both elbows on the table and looking smug.   
  
  
“You’re delusional, as usual,” Edge retorted crisply, but he _was_ still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your readership and support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Super grateful and absolutely flabbergasted at the amount of support for Wake-Up Call! <3 Thank you for every kudo and comment- you're all wonderful!  
> I hope you keep enjoying where this Red Velvet Reel series goes!  
> Red Velvet Reel has a [tumblr](https://redvelvetreel.tumblr.com/)now! Come say hi! <3


End file.
